


【VD】无论哪个你都属于我

by vdisreal



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vdisreal/pseuds/vdisreal
Summary: ·3V5D。·之前那两篇【我弟被我自己抢走了怎么办】和【被抢走的就要亲手夺回来】的后续。·虽然是后续但这篇其实可以单独看来着。·答应了小伙伴们要补偿3V哥所以就写了2333·没有逻辑，别扭年轻的小哥哥+温柔成熟又宠哥的大弟弟=特别特别甜的俩兄弟。·所以这到底是年上还是年下.jpg·为作区分，5代双子写作维吉尔和但丁，3代双子写作Vergil和Dante。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 48





	【VD】无论哪个你都属于我

【无论哪个你都属于我】  
·3V5D。  
·之前那两篇【我弟被我自己抢走了怎么办】和【被抢走的就要亲手夺回来】的后续。  
·虽然是后续但这篇其实可以单独看来着。  
·答应了小伙伴们要补偿3V哥所以就写了2333  
·没有逻辑，别扭年轻的小哥哥+温柔成熟又宠哥的大弟弟=特别特别甜的俩兄弟。  
·所以这到底是年上还是年下.jpg  
·为作区分，5代双子写作维吉尔和但丁，3代双子写作Vergil和Dante。

被Vergil按在书库的桌上时，但丁完全没有任何要抵抗的意思。他顺从地抬起下巴，任由Vergil极其不温柔地抓握着自己的脖子，然后偷偷将目光下移去打量他的小哥哥此时的神情。

“你又是从哪里来的？”Vergil紧紧拧着眉头，右手捏着身下这个男人的脖颈，左手稳稳地握着阎魔刀的刀鞘，随时防备着准备出刀。

“我……”但丁才刚微微抬起头发出一个音节，就被Vergil再次用力按回了桌上。

嘿嘿。但丁在心里偷笑。和他记忆里的小哥哥一样，真凶。

不过表面上他还是控制住了自己不断试图上弯的嘴角，抬起手轻轻扣住Vergil的手腕，又指了指自己的喉咙，示意Vergil这样子他们可不能好好交流。

Vergil闷闷地冷哼一声，虽然略略放松了一些手指和掌心的力道，但却依旧牢牢地箍着但丁的脖子，完全没有要放开的意思。

但丁呼出一口气，清了清嗓子，“嘿，你好呀，小Sparda先生，真高兴你看起来精神不错的样子。”

他的喉结在他说话时不断小幅度上下滚动着，在Vergil的掌心上来回摩擦。又麻又痒的触感细微地窜上Vergil的皮肤，像是一只小猫舌头一样在他掌心的软肉和厚茧上不断舔舐。

Vergil不由自主地往上抬了抬手，避开这种奇妙的麻痒感，但他很快回过神来，微眯起眼睛盯着但丁，冷声说道：“不管你是谁，‘Dante，’也不管你是从哪里来的，回你自己的地方去！少在这里对现状乱搅一通。”

但丁当然知道Vergil是最了解阎魔刀特性的人，任何一个不属于这个时空却出现或滞留在这个时空太久的人或物都会或多或少对时间线造成影响，所以立刻离去当然是最稳妥也最理智的。对Vergil本人来说，穿越时空或许并不是什么大问题，但对其他人来讲，可能情况就没那么顺利了。

但是。

“什么叫不管我是谁，你明明都叫出我的名字了。”但丁故作委屈地撇起嘴，“我可是你可爱的弟弟呀，亲爱的Verge，怎么就直接翻脸不认人啦？”

Vergil显然还从来没有面对过这种性格的但丁，他微微抬起头，作出一个不太好分辨的疑惑又不太适应的细微表情，松开手立即抽出刀朝但丁砍去。

但丁继续忍着笑，也不起身，直接双腿一抬，用脚踝左右钳制住Vergil握着刀的手腕，然后在Vergil举着刀鞘的那一只手挥过来之前一个挺身，让阎魔刀锋利的刀刃从自己的脸侧错开，双腿转而迅速缠住Vergil的腰，顺手抓住了他年轻的哥哥左手握着的刀鞘。

Vergil反应很快，立刻就反握住阎魔刀的刀柄朝但丁反挥过来，但却因为但丁的下一个动作而硬生生将手止在了半空。

但丁眼见他脾气不太好的年轻哥哥真要跟他打起来，见势不妙立刻服软，双手松开对Vergil的钳制，身体前倾一把抱住了他身形还没有完全长开的小哥哥。不到二十岁的Vergil还不如数十年后的维吉尔那么高大，但却已经身姿挺拔，行动矫健。但丁依稀记得这个时间段的自己貌似还会被Vergil摁在地上揍，被揍得可怜巴巴的还得被叛逆无情捅胸，惨得不得了。

但这完全不妨碍他对这个年轻的小哥哥爱得不行。得了吧，他对任何一个时间段的任何模样的维吉尔都爱得神魂颠倒，包括位于遥远时光最前端的那个小小的会和他抢冰淇淋的讨厌哥哥，包括那位转瞬即逝的热爱文词的黑发诗人，包括那个长得奇奇怪怪的身上全是眼睛的大魔王，包括许多年以前的那个被Mundus折磨得不成人样的黑骑士。

他爱所有的维吉尔，爱得掏心掏肺。

于是他浑然不管Vergil向他的后背甩来的刀刃，一口亲上Vergil光滑的脸颊，用力地亲吻了他的小哥哥。

Vergil顿时僵在原地，他就算再如何了解自己的弟弟，了解的也不过是现在这个时间段的那个和他一样冲动又年轻的Dante，这个不知道来自未来何处的但丁心中所想，对他来讲却只可能是永不溃散的重重迷雾。

他睁大眼睛看着在亲完自己后还舍不得离开，依旧用鼻尖在自己的脸上蹭来蹭去的成熟男人，一时之间竟不知道是该先挥刀还是先推开这个令人捉摸不透的但丁。

这就让但丁把握住了绝佳的机会，继续紧紧抱住Vergil不让他逃跑的同时，还不忘一下下轻轻地吻着Vergil仿佛永远都不会出现胡渣的下巴。

但丁完全放松且毫无防备的状态使Vergil更加无法挥下刀刃。他与Dante最近的几次见面都充满了无处可避的锋芒，他完全不知道该如何面对一个并不想与自己争斗的弟弟——而且还是个看起来年纪比他要大得多且性格体型差异极大的弟弟。

在Vergil沉默愣神的这几秒里，但丁一直都在观察着他，见他没有推开自己也没有露出反感的神情，立刻笑得眼角弯弯，变本加厉地轻轻啄了一口年轻哥哥的下唇。

这一下才算是彻底唤醒了Vergil混乱的思绪，他立刻往后仰头躲开了但丁准备落在自己唇上的第二个吻，皱着眉死死盯住但丁摆出的那副无辜表情，就在但丁以为这小哥哥又要试图与弟弟打架的时候，他忽然一把扯住但丁的衣领，用力地吻上了这大男人的嘴唇。

Wow……Suprise~！

这回换成但丁睁大眼睛了，但他随即反应过来，从喉咙里闷笑两声，开始回应年轻的哥哥莽撞又唐突的吻。

这时候的Vergil实在太年轻了，和以后的他们比起来甚至可以说得上是年幼，他的吻虽然攻击意味极强，充满了霸道的占有欲，但是却并不像未来的维吉尔那样试图将但丁牢牢地掌控在自己的节奏里，不给胞弟任何自由，力求一场完美的征服。他只是固执又毫无经验地撕咬着但丁的嘴唇，尝试侵占弟弟的口腔。

他的小哥哥甚至还没学会接吻呢。但丁愉快地想着。

于是他开始尝试着夺取主导权，在Vergil能够接受的程度范围内小小地反抗，既不会让Vergil感受到过大的力量差距，又给了他自尊心超强的小哥哥一定的挑战性。

在未来幸福快乐好多年的但丁实在太过了解他哥哥了，所以Vergil果不其然特别吃这一套，很快就在但丁的引导下逐渐深入弟弟的口腔，慢慢学着掌握了这场深吻的节奏。

但丁很快不再注重于引导，而是真心实意地享受着这个火辣的吻，同时还不忘悄悄牵起Vergil的手，让他放下阎魔刀，然后握着他的手腕让小哥哥的掌心贴上他的小腹。

Vergil的手迅速退缩了一下，但是但丁握得很紧，他没能退开多少，所以在迟疑几秒后，最终还是缓慢地抚上了但丁宽松衣物下结实但又触感柔软的腹部。

但丁肚子的触感相当奇妙，Vergil在最初的犹豫后，还是主动捏了捏掌心下结实的皮肉。

动作生疏的年幼哥哥这一下莫名的挑逗结结实实地戳中了但丁心里的某个点，而且不同于未来的维吉尔技术高超的掌控，这个Vergil的动作实在是青涩得不得了，实在……太可爱了！

Vergil捏了一下后还不满足，紧接着又捏了第二下，于是但丁只能闷笑着往后躲去，但Vergil立刻就追了上来，舔舐着但丁的口腔不肯松口，双手的动作也越来越放肆起来。

他将自己的身体卡在但丁的双腿中间，让但丁只能用双腿牢牢盘住自己的腰，与此同时两只手也顺着年长弟弟结实的腹部线条一路往上，准确地掐住了但丁饱满的胸部肌肉。

差点忘了无论哪个阶段的维吉尔都肯定是控制狂。但丁暗叫不好。原本还想不动声色地多多调戏一下这个小哥哥，现在看起来这计划貌似是要得不偿失了。

不过没关系，他对小Vergil哥哥的爱绝对能抵消青涩少年莽撞的性爱方式带来的疼痛，但丁在心里对自己说着骚话。

而Vergil也完全没让但丁失望。年轻的半魔一把扯下但丁本来就松松垮垮挂在腰上的裤子，原本揉捏着他胸部的双手迅速移到下方抓握住但丁挺翘丰满的屁股，力道大到已经习惯了维吉尔恰到好处的暴力的但丁都忍不住轻呼了一声。

他收拢双腿夹了一下Vergil的侧腰以示抗议，结果换来了Vergil落在他屁股上的一击重重的拍打。紧接着这任性的小哥哥就直接伸了三根手指到但丁依旧紧闭着的后穴里，尽管但丁已经习惯了和维吉尔高强度高频率的性爱，这一下也让他痛了半天都没缓过神来。

好吧，好吧。但丁决定对他的小哥哥挥挥小白旗，缴械投降。

他根本就舍不得让这个还年轻着、且即将会经历许许多多苦难的Vergil在此时感到哪怕一丝一毫的难受。

Vergil的手指在但丁体内毫无规律也压根没有任何技巧地搅弄半天，然后才终于放开但丁已经被亲吻得红肿的嘴唇，低头看着那个被自己手指侵占着的穴口。

但丁顺从地大张着双腿，任由Vergil在自己的身体上和身体里乱来。

这使Vergil再次感到疑惑。他无法理解这个但丁怎么可以这么老实，好像无论他做什么都不会生气一样。

为了证明自己的这个想法，Vergil的行为变得更加过分了一些——他直接撩开自己长长的大衣衣摆，解开裤子，一鼓作气凶狠地闯入了但丁的身体。

但丁短促地哼叫一声，眉头以肉眼可见的幅度皱成一团，很明显疼得不行，但他还是仰躺着露出自己的脖颈和肚皮，甚至主动伸出手捞起了自己的膝盖窝，以方便他年轻的兄长接下来的动作。

Vergil愣了愣，迟疑着开口问：“……很疼吗？”

但丁噗嗤一声笑出来，收起下巴低头看了看在进入自己后就迟迟没有动作的Vergil，笑道：“Oh，我的臭老哥，我还以为你是想故意弄疼我，此时正该开心着呢。”

“……我以为你经验充足。”Vergil实话实说。

但丁舍不得再笑了。他能感受到这个年轻的Vergil对来自未来的胞弟抱有深深的疑问与不安，这些疑问与不安或许来自于未知的未来，也或许来自于但丁本身或者他自己。总而言之，尽管Vergil对未来一无所知，但但丁确实都知道的。一清二楚。

他看了自己的小哥哥两秒，然后直起身体抱住年轻的兄长，轻轻地舔弄着他的耳垂，低声问：“你猜猜我的经验都是跟谁做出来的？”

Vergil撇了下嘴，突然抱住但丁的腰把他整个人从桌上捞了起来，让他身体的全部重量都压到了两人的交合处，但丁立刻感到身下原本已经快要消散得差不多的痛感再一起席卷而上，

“Wow，小男孩儿力气可真够大的！”但丁龇牙咧嘴了一番，却还不知死活地用力收缩了几下后穴，惹出Vergil两声压不住的喘息。

Vergil一把将他推到身旁的书架上，懒得再问更多其他事情，由下往上重重地顶撞起来。

但丁被他捞在怀里，只能用双手双脚努力挂住Vergil的肩膀和腰胯，免得自己在这一下下剧烈的撞击中不小心滑下去。

“哈……”这滋味可不太好受，但丁想着。他低下头就会被Vergil恶狠狠地撕咬嘴唇和脖颈，仰起头后脑勺就会撞到书架上，整个人的姿势没办法自由调整，下面那根不比成年版的维吉尔小多少的大家伙还在不断尝试折磨他。

最终他微微侧着头任由Vergil咬紧他大动脉附近的皮肉，微眯着眼打量他此时正沉溺在情欲中的年幼哥哥。

他还这么小，这么年轻。但丁逐渐被身下横冲直撞的力道刺激得眼眶湿润，于是干脆抱紧了Vergil的肩膀，将头埋进他的颈窝里一下一下蹭着。

Vergil的动作略微停顿了一下，接着就变得更加凶狠起来。他再次将但丁捞进怀里，重新推回桌上，将年长的胞弟翻了个身，从身后再次将阴茎插进了那个温暖的穴道。

但丁呼出一口气，将双手掌心撑在桌上，尽力压低自己的腰，再抬高屁股配合Vergil直接干脆的每一次闯入与退出。如果是那个年长的维吉尔，这时候一定会腾出一只手摁住但丁的后颈或者后腰，另一只手抓住他的臀侧，找准那个会让他很快失去理智的点操弄，但是Vergil不知道也不了解这些，他的小哥哥还这么单纯。

以后怎么就长成那个一肚子坏水的臭混蛋了呢。但丁咬着牙试图抑制住自己不间断的呻吟，可最终还是放弃了。

他将自己放轻松下来，想着难得有一次这样的体验，将掌控权彻底交给了自己年轻的哥哥，任由这个年幼的半魔把自己搞得乱七八糟。

他们做了特别久，连对付那个年长的维吉尔都经验丰富的但丁甚至都有点吃不消了，Vergil才最终停下来，一口咬住但丁的后颈肉，深深地将精液射进他体内。

但丁重重地喘着气，回头去看同样滴着汗的Vergil，又忍不住亲了一口小哥哥近在咫尺的脸颊。

Vergil皱了皱眉，这次却没想着要躲开。他只是略微退开了一些，让但丁翻过身，伸出手抱住了自己。

“我们像是一对还没长大就急着办大人的事儿的小屁孩儿。”但丁闷笑着说，“臭老哥，你真是无论什么时候都这么讨厌。”

“你才是最大的那个讨厌鬼，Dante。”Vergil冷哼着回击他。

但丁此时却不想再和他亲爱的小哥哥斗嘴了。他能感受到他时间回溯的能力正在退却，再过不久他就得回去了。

Vergil明显也感受到了周围微妙的能量变化，他撑起身体低头看着这个明显来自于很久之后未来的但丁，犹豫着皱着眉，最终还是没问出口。

但丁却知道他想问什么，且并没有给他真正问出来的机会，而是一个翻身把Vergil压在身下，最后给了他一个深吻，然后跳下桌子，挥了挥手，“送温暖服务结束，我得走啦，臭老哥。”

“等等。”Vergil依旧皱着眉，伸出手拉住他，沉默了几秒，才问：“你会去哪里？”

但丁认真地看了他一会儿，然后露出一个轻佻又温柔的微笑：“你希望去哪里，我就会去哪里。”

Vergil楞了一下，但但丁已经挣脱了他的手，跑到书柜后面，只伸出一个脑袋对他说道：“只是一定别忘了，老哥，你的臭弟弟可执着了，任何时候都别想着糊弄他，不然你要吃大亏的。”

说完这句似是而非的恐吓，但丁就大笑两声，缩回了书柜后。等Vergil迅速跑过去的时候，书柜后已经空无一人了。

Vergil在原地站了很久，才忽然轻笑一声，转头往塔顶走去。

···························

但丁在时空里转悠半天，最终安全地回到事务所时，属于他的维吉尔老哥正环抱着双手靠在事务所的桌子上看书，见他突然出现也没什么反应，只是似笑非笑地合上了书，语气温和地问：“我的刀好玩吗？但丁？”

但丁：“……”

哦吼，完蛋。

THE END


End file.
